


The Other Side of the Pokéball

by Fa6ex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV: Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa6ex/pseuds/Fa6ex
Summary: You often hear stories about Pokémon trainers who, against all odds, manage to save the world from some evil entity, while somehow also getting all gym badges, beating the so-called "Elite Four" and eventually claiming the title of Champion.But... what about the Pokémon that made it all possible? Have you ever wondered if they also had a story to tell? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, they never asked to be a part of the trainer's "glorious", world-saving team? That maybe they didn't want to be cooped up inside certain red-and-white devices and be forced to fight their fellow Pokémon until they could no longer stand? That maybe those Pokémon have families who were expecting them and who they will never see again because some trainer beat them within an inch of their lives and whisked them away on a quest they knew and cared nothing about?This is the untold story, the other side of coin... the other side of the pokéball.The Other Side of the Pokéball is based on an upcoming Pokémon fan-game of the same name.





	The Other Side of the Pokéball

**Author's Note:**

> Rating, additional characters and their relationships will be added or modified as the story progresses.
> 
> Changed the plot slightly.

Kataskot shot through the forest, her black and white coat blurring into grey. She weaved around trees and leapt through bushes, spraying leaves, sticks, and dirt in her desperate race against time. Several Pokémon voiced their displeasure as per the rude awakening, but she ignored them and focused on maintaining her rhythm. Being awoken in the middle of the night seemed like an minor inconvenience in the face of what was coming. Besides, they’d all know better than to stay in one place. Her message was clear.  
  
Her scythe pulsed with an eerie purple light and the familiar shivering jolt of her disaster sense ran down her spine for what felt like the hundredth time. Ever since she started her journey, her Sense had been firing off with increasing frequency and intensity. She couldn't tell what or when disaster would strike, but there was no doubt in her mind that countless Pokémon were going to die soon and if she stayed, she was going be one of them. So she ran.  
  
However, she wasn't merely fleeing. She had a destination in mind, which was already visible in the distance: a waterfall feeding into a small lake at the end of a gorge.  
  
As the forest gave way to rocky ground, she looked around her. Countless Shroomish, Foongus, and Morelull were nestled in with the moss and lichen lining the walls of the gorge, along with several Geodude and Roggenrola eating pieces of the walls.  
  
‘ _Hopefully, it doesn’t fall on us._ ’ Kataskot mused as she regarded the numerous holes on the rock face around her, likely the result of the rock-types’ actions.  
  
However, she couldn’t focus on that. Time was against her, on two opposing fronts, one from her Sense and another from her slowly depleting energy reserves. She couldn’t afford a distraction now. She had to keep running.  
  
As she approached the lake, the walls began to converge on themselves, narrowing into a gaping underpass. There was a small cave on the wall past the lake and to the left of the waterfall.  
  
She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she channeled the last bits of her strength into her paws and put on a final burst of speed. She leapt clear across the lake, landing on the mouth of the cave with less than a paw-length to spare.  
  
Her forelegs gave out as soon as she landed, sending her tumbling. Ironically, her scythe, the sole bringer of her misfortune, found purchase on the rocky surface, stopping her from spinning out of control.  
  
She yelped as she crashed to a stop against a stalagmite. Not bothering to adjust her awkward position, she laid there, panting heavily. She hated to admit it, but her mad dash through the forest had put a significant drain on her stamina and almost made her fail her jump. That would've been as much of a disaster as not heeding her Sense’s call.  
  
<Kataskot! What happened? Are you okay?> The familiar cadence of pokéspeech rang out. She looked up to see a purple-maned Zoroark looking down at her.  
  
<I'm fine, Sevisi.>, she waved off his concern, while trying to get up. <I need to speak to Medessal. It's urgent.>  
  
<Whoa, whoa. First, we're going to take care of those injuries. I won't have you bleeding out on me.> Injuries? She looked herself over and, sure enough, her hide was crisscrossed with cuts and bruises, most likely caused by close encounters with trees, bushes or even rocks that were sharper than they needed to be.  
  
<I'll be fine, they're just tiny scratches.>, she insisted. <I have to- agh!> Her disaster sense went off once again, as strong as a Thunderbolt.  
  
The Zoroark, recognizing the glow on her scythe, quickly connected the dots and adopted a more serious demeanor. <I'll call Medessal over. Don't go anywhere.>  
  
<Hey, wait!> But he had already sped off. She growled in exasperation. While his concern for her well-being was nice, she was perfectly capable of reaching Medessal herself. It wasn't like she didn't know her way around the Labyrinth.  
  
She attempted once again to get on her paws. With some difficulty and pain, she managed. The adrenaline rush from her marathon and the constant nagging of her Sense must've made her oblivious to the injuries she got on the way.  
  
A sudden pop interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to the source of the sound and saw Sevisi and a familiar Alakazam standing before her, the mystical energies of Miracle Eye floating above his head.  
  
" _What did you see?_ ", his deep, echoing voice rang in her head. She understood that as a request for permission for him to delve into her memories, so she granted it.  
  
<Feel free to browse.> With that, all three of his eyes lit up with psychic energy. Afterimages of her experiences from the past hour whizzed by at dizzying speeds as he scanned her memories, all the way from her initial panic upon the first warning from her Sense. The whole process took no longer than thirty seconds.  
  
Usually, such an intervention from a psychic type would cause some sort of pain or discomfort to the subject, but Medessal was no ordinary psychic. He was the oldest, most intelligent and most powerful Alakazam in existence, able to stand toe-to-toe against even Mewtwo, the self-proclaimed "most powerful Pokémon". Because of that, he was highly respected even among non-psychic types.  
  
" _There is nothing we can do. Everything has already been set in motion._ "  
  
<What?> For a moment, Kataskot thought the Alakazam's old age had finally caught up to him and that he was going insane.  
  
However, no sooner had she entertained that notion, her Sense activated, stronger than it ever had been before. She howled in pain and collapsed as the fury of a million Zapdos coursed through her body.  
  
However, as soon as it began, it faded, leaving only the sickening calm after the storm. Spots began forming in her vision as the aftermath of her species’s curse descended upon her. She barely felt the Alakazam teleporting them away and she definitely didn't feel the shockwave that came a few seconds afterwards that made the cave walls tremble.  
  
" _It has begun. Good luck to you, little one, for you will need it._


End file.
